Changelog/0.953
Changelog (E) Version 0.953 06/13/2007 If you are using a save file from a previous version, please finish all undertaken town quests, backup the save, then copy the sav_**** file into the elona/save folder. and additions * Gold pieces now have a weight of 0. You can now receive gold pieces from married pets. * Added ambient SFXs. * Added and changed some internet functionalities. Added options related to them. * Death logs from the net no longer include your own deaths. * Old maps are now replaced with new ones when upgrading to a newer version of Elona. * Added a way to create doors. More tiles are now available to choose from at your home. * Added animated tiles. * Escorted clients can no longer be given tasks like becoming a shopkeeper at your shop. * Remaining charges on an item are now a factor in how much the item is worth. * Changed the prices of some items. * The quota for harvesting quests is now listed in the journal. * Enemies in a hunting quest are now hostile by default. * Items on the ground in a property you own can no longer be picked up by NPCs. * The time limit for quests of every rank is now longer. * Information about towns and buildings is now displayed when the 'l'ook cursor is above them. * Random areas that have only been partially explored now have a torch icon above them, and areas that no longer have a boss now have a crown icon above them. * Going up and down staircases now takes priority when pressing the space key to make Elona automatically select an action for your character to do. * Other minor additions and fixes. Bugfixes * Fixed hedgehogs not having the barrier effect that they were supposed to have. * Fixed not being able to obtain skill experience when amount of experience gained is below 0.001. * Fixed the weight recalculation function not being called where it should be and some graphical and text glitches. * The quest is now failed if the client being escorted is sold to the slave master. * Guards now attack you in towns if you are a criminal. * Fixed the AI for item pickup. * Fixed all fireproof and coldproof blankets in a stack getting their charges reduced. * Fixed the NPC that was spawned for testing purposes remaining on the map even after changing maps. * Fixed harvest quests sometimes beginning with some of the quota already fulfilled. * E'x'amine no longer works when there are no items in the inventory. Special thanks: とりのこえさん 名も無き冒険者さん Changelog (J) Version 0.953 2007/06/13 過去のバージョンのデータを使う場合は、全ての依頼を終わらせ、 バックアップを取った上で、elona\saveフォルダの中にsav_****をコピーして下さい。 　追加と変更 * 金貨の重量を0に変更。また、結婚してる仲間からは金貨を受け取れるように。 * 環境音を追加。 * ネット機能を少し追加、変更。ネット機能のオプションを追加。 * ネット機能の死亡報告は、自ら埋まった時には報告されないように。 * バージョンアップの際に、古いマップを最新のマップに書き換えるように。 * ドア生成の手段。家で変更できるタイルの追加。 * タイルのアニメーションを導入。 * 護衛のクライアントは、店番などの仕事につけないように。 * アイテムの残り使用回数等も、アイテムの価格計算の時に計算されるように。 * 一部のアイテムの価格を修正。 * 収穫の依頼で収穫量をジャーナルに表示。 * 退治の依頼で出る敵は初期で敵対状態に。 * プレイヤー物件に置いてあるアイテムをnpcは拾わないように。 * 各種ランクのノルマの期間を延長。 * 「l」キーなどでカーソル下の街や建物の情報を表示。 * 探索途中のランダムエリアには松明アイコン、主のいないエリアには王冠アイコンを表示。 * スペースキーの自動行動選択では、階段の昇り降りを最優先に。 * その他細かい追加と修正。 　バグの修正 * ハリねずみなどバリア系の効果が無くなっていたバグの修正。 * 獲得スキル経験値が0.001以下だと経験値が入らないバグの修正。 * グラフィックや文章のグリッチ、重量計算の呼び忘れ等を修正。 * 護衛のクライアントが奴隷商人に売られた時点で、クエストは失敗するように修正。 * 街中で犯罪者になるとガードが攻撃してくるように修正。 * アイテムを拾うAIの修正。 * 耐火、耐冷のブランケットがまとまっていると、一括して残り回数が減るバグの修正。 * 参考するために生成されたNPCが、マップを切り替えても残ってしまうバグの修正。 * 依頼の収穫で、最初から幾らか収穫した状態でクエストが始めることがあるバグの修正。 * インベントリで、アイテム候補が一つも無いときはx(調査)キーを無効に。 Thanks! とりのこえさん 名も無き冒険者さん Category:Development